


Маленький мечтатель

by riu_black



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riu_black/pseuds/riu_black
Summary: Пьяные бредни, записанные на салфетках в кафе.





	Маленький мечтатель

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа есть на моём профиле на ficbook.net чел прст.

Маленький мальчик любил звезды, которые были ему в окошко видны — о других он не знал и не думал.  
Родные воспринимались им как живые миры,  
Чужие — источником шума.

Юный мечтатель, о как ты прекрасен в своем заточении,  
И есть у тебя лишь только окно да сжирающее тебя стремление  
Выход найти из ловушки твоего подсознания.  
Будь ты постарше и посвободнее — понял бы, что даёт такой странный привкус воде, вызывающей содрогания

Твоего слабенького тельца  
На твоей старенькой кроватке.  
И мамочка нежно проводит своей рукой по твоей холодной и мокрой щеке,  
Которой не суждено состариться.

Малыш увядает,  
Малышу ещё больно  
Где-то глубоко внутри  
Той клубящейся тьмы,  
Той самой тьмы, заменяющей детенышу сновидения.

Ребенок остывает,  
Он давно уж не мыслит здраво.  
Кто-нибудь, да убейте уже эту свору тли,  
Чтобы стали мы все немы,  
Чтоб ослабло влияние этой чумы,  
И мы с мальчиком бы нашли дорогу к пути долгожданного освобождения.


End file.
